User blog:VasVadum/Disappointed so far.
I came to FTB after friends recommended it as an alternative to Tekkit. I loved Tekkit for several things it gave me which were really nice. I am having toruble ajusting because there are spesific things I loved and used often missing from the game. I will list the items I've noticed so far below this paragraph but first, I don't know anything about the individual mods that make up the system. I started using tekkit when someone told me it was a pack of mods that was an easy install and a simple download to use. I can't stand tekkit anymore because it's destroyed my tekkit server 7 times now, completely totally destroyed to the point of total world corruption. I'm sick of losing everything and I'm sick of teleport pipes crashing my client every time I right click one. Missing items: #Energy Link (Compact EU to MJ method) #Interdiction Torch (Anti-Mob protection) #Red Matter (To many features to mention) #Energy Condenser (Easy way to compress lots of Cobblestone or useless stuff into something else) #Likely many more.... I understand that some things were over powered, but instead of removing them, rebalance them? AKA remove the link between energy condensers and energy collectors. TADA! No more unlimited free EMC! What's the purpose of removing mob protection torches? And energy link? The new EU to MJ is horrible, it requires a farm of electric engines, that appears to be the absolute only way now. Where one energy link could produce a max of 350 MJ from one EU input, it now takes. 58.33 electric engines. (I don't fully understand how to upgrade engines just yet either but I'm sure it will still take more than 16) Disappointing things: #Missing settings. #No clear water setting. (Optifine?) ((Because of this, my client lags with 3GB of memory and render distance far, no clear water, no fog removal, no cloud hieght modifier)) #I just installed this yesterday and have a new update already? Does each update remove all waypoints and settings? I can't tell quite yet... I need my clear water. I spend a fair amount of time in water and at the depths of the world. I don't need to be blinded by rediculous fog levels. Also I have a friend who can't play MC without Optifine and wanted to get him to join up sometime. Optifine is really nice and helps improve FPS. It just adds so many nice features and don't think it should not be included in FTB. The recomendations told me to try DireWolf20's pack so, that's what I did. I'm still trying out the game so far. I really like some of the things that's changed, but it's more of a disappointment than good so far. I loved tekkit till it destroyed everything multiple times. :/ ( Tekkit Thread ) If anyone has anything to add to help me figure out if I should keep using the world's most disasterous modpack Tekkit, or switch to FTB, please tell me now. It would be nice if some modders can help build a pack like tekkit without the risk of ohmygodsuperultimatecrashofworldcorruptiondoooooooom things happening all the time. >.> Thanks, VasVadum (talk) 17:35, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts